This application is a non-provisional of U.S. Patent Appln. No. 62/112,297, filed Feb. 5, 2015 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an pultruded or extruded cross arm structure for a utility pole, comprising an elongated hollow structure having an outer surface and an inner portion, the inner portion comprising one or more compartments configured to receive a wire.
Background Art
Utility poles are used to assist with the transmission and distribution of electricity across large distances. Typically, a utility pole comprises a main pole, driven into the ground, and a cross-arm attached to the main pole. The cross-arm is generally located near the top of the main pole and facilitates the running of several wires across a series of poles.
Most utility poles used today are made entirely of wood. All wooden utility poles are pressure treated to preserve the wooden utility poles from the weather, insects and other types of attacks and decay. Utility poles are treated with a number of toxic chemicals including pentachlorphenol, chromated copper arsenate, creosote, copper azole and others.
There are several problems associated with wooden utility poles. One problem is that utility poles are heavy and bulky and hard to move and install. Wooden utility poles are also treated with chemicals that are harmful to the environment and poisonous (e.g. arsenic, etc.) to humans and animals. Furthermore, even with pressure treating the wood, wooden utility poles are susceptible to rot and deterioration, necessitating their replacement about every 25-30 years. Another danger of wooden utility poles is they present a substantial fire risk due to the ability of wood, even treated wood, to retain moisture, resulting in greater conductivity. The greater the conductivity, the greater the risk of fire.
Another risk with wooden utility poles involves the attachment of various wires (e.g., a grounding wire) to the main pole or cross arm. These wires are exposed to the elements and risk damage and erosion. Furthermore, the wires may come unattached to the utility pole as the condition of the wood deteriorates, causing wires to fall from the poles or cross arm.
There have been attempts to solve some of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,221 to Ceko discloses “Fiberglass Utility Poles.” U.S. Pat. No. 8,359,814 to Williams discloses “Pultruded/extruded utility lighting, mounting and climbing structures.”
However, there still exists a need for a cross-arm structure for a utility pole that can be used both with conventional wooden poles and modern poles that improves conditions for the transmission of electricity. The present inventions addresses these needs.